


Big brother hugs

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dean, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three big brother hugs: Jo, Charlie, and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big brother hugs

Abandon all hope -- “See you on the other side,” he says, “probably sooner than later,” and as close to gone as she is Jo still knows how to play her part, asks him to make it later because _God_ , ever since she first held a gun to his back she’s known that he’s meant for better things, _greater_ things, and with his strong arms around her, with his steady hand on the back of her head, she drifts off like a baby in a cradle, rocked to sleep by the sound of his voice, the press of his lips.

Pac-man Fever -- She says “I love you” and he says “I know” and she kind of, okay she really, she just can’t, okay, because that never happens in real life, just like the way he folds her in his arms, hugs like this don’t happen either because and he’s all…you know…manly, with the arms and the being huge and she closes her eyes and for just a second everything is Dean and Charlie and nothing hurts.

Sacrifice — Before the agony strikes, before the world ends, before the angels fall and the demons rise and before they start in again with the pain and the lies….before all of that, there’s only this: strong arms and steady hands and _Let it go, brother, let it go._

**Author's Note:**

> Theme = three sentence fill. Prompt: Supernatural, wee!chesters, big brother hug. Not the first fill so I ignored the "wee" aspect, oops and sorry! Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76721653#t76721653)


End file.
